Year of the Spark: August 25
by Sparky Army
Summary: Sequel to YotS: Aug 23. After the conversation is overheard!


_We, the Sparky Army, decree 2008 to be the Year of the Spark. We pledge to post a new sparky story or chapter of a sparky story every day from January 1, 2008 to December 31, 2008. Though the Powers That Be have removed Elizabeth Weir from the regular cast of Stargate Atlantis, we feel that she remains an integral part of the show, and that the relationship between her and John Sheppard is too obvious to be ignored. We hope that you and anyone might happen to read these works, agree. _

_And if that isn't official enough for you, we don't know what is. Seriously, guys, we're just trying to have some --and show TPTB that Sparky is the way to go. So sit back and enjoy the 366 stories coming your way!_

**AN (sparkly): **Ok, so here is the sequel to August 23, A Conversation! You all are getting it earlier than planned. That might be a good thing since I was threatened with olives and Sheyla torture shudders I don't like olives and I _really _don't like Sheyla….Thanks for all the comments guys! Y'all are great. Enjoy!

**Overheard**

**By: sparklyshimmer2010**

_There was a moment of silence where Teyla just smiled softly, and then Elizabeth's radio activated and John's familiar voice spilled through, sounding thick from emotion. _

"_Elizabeth?" _

**20 hours earlier…**

"Oh you were so jealous. I mean both Lorne and that Wildon guy got to dance with her, and you didn't."

"I was _not _jealous McKay. Elizabeth can dance with whoever she wants to. Now why don't you stop bugging me about it?"

"Because you like her," Rodney responded, as he followed John through the hallway, ignoring the annoyed looks the military man was sending his way.

"So what if I do?" John asked, with gritted teeth.

"If you like her, why don't you, I don't know, get together, or whatever?"

John shot Rodney a dark look. "If you mean a one night stand I would _not _do that with Elizabeth, not with someone like her. Not with someone I actually care about."

"That's definitely not what I meant. You think I would dare let you hurt her!? Oh ho ho I would get Ronon to kick your ass if you played Kirk on Elizabeth. No, why don't you guys start a relationship? I mean, it boggles the mind, but I think she actually likes you."

"Gee thanks McKay."

"My point is, why not go for it?"

John sighed. "She doesn't _want _a relationship with anyone under her command Rodney."

"….But if she was convinced to have one, you would do it?"

John paused in his walking to face Rodney. "Yes, but that's not gonna happen," he said sadly and then strode away. Rodney stared after him, mind rambling fast in his head. His last thought as he himself moved out of the way of the hallway traffic, was that he needed to find Teyla.

**20 Hours Later…**

John sat in Rodney's lab, spinning in a chair. He had originally come, out of sheer boredom, to activate a device at Rodney's request, though once he got there he was positive he had already activated the very same one for Zelenka. Rodney was tampering with something and for once was not snapping comments at John. He was instead muttering quite a lot under his breath.

"Hey Rodney, what do you say we go get something to eat?"

"No no no, I'm uh, I'm good here."

It might just have been John, but he looked nervous. "Rodney –" he began, but was cut off as Teyla's smooth voice filtered into his comm.

"_Oh come on Elizabeth, you like him do you not?"_

His eyes widened. This was Teyla and Elizabeth talking, in what sounded like a private conversation.

"Rodney –" he tried again, intending to mention the fact that his radio was picking up the conversation, but once more stopped as the next voice caught his attention.

"_No I don't, Teyla. I have no idea why you would think that." _Elizabeth gave a nervous laugh_._ So she was lying.

"_Elizabeth…"_

"_Alright fine, if I_ did_ like him, we…we couldn't be together anyway."_

He really shouldn't be listening to this…but he couldn't help but be curious. Glancing over at Rodney he saw that the scientist was indeed nervous and looking apprehensively at John. His eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"_Why not?" _

"_Because I'm the leader of Atlantis, Teyla. I can't be having a relationship with my military commander."_

His eyes widened to nearly popping out of his head while Rodney just smiled. Elizabeth really liked him? Suddenly he was nervous and his stomach fluttered. Swallowing hard he turned to McKay.

"Stop whatever you are doing McKay! Now!"

"What!? No, this is important. Just listen for a minute."

"_It's still highly unprofessional. It could compromise certain situations where I let my feelings get in the way!" _Elizabeth was back on.

"I don't _want _to listen McKay. Just turn the damn radio off. Sever the connection."

"Sorry, can't do that. This is going to benefit you."

"Oh it is is it? Listening to their _private_," he put emphasis on the word, "conversation about how we can't in fact be together, is going to benefit me?"

"No one trusts to me do they? Just _listen_."

"_That may be so, but were I not in your position, would you allow me to pursue a relationship with someone I cared very much about?"_

"_I suppose I would, yes."_ Elizabeth said hesitantly.

"_Then give it a chance, Elizabeth, for both of you. Tell him how you feel."_

John looked at Rodney, almost in desperation. He reached up to take the earpiece and set it down on the desk, when she said the magic word.

"_Alright."_

He smiled.

"_Now I am not going to have to drag you to talk to him am I?"_ Teyla asked.

"_I – I've never really been good at this kinda thing. How am I supposed to tell him that despite the IOA I want to be with him? How the hell am I supposed to tell him that every time he steps through the gate I'm so scared he won't come back I feel almost sick? How am I supposed to tell him that I think I'm in love with him, that I can't help but smile when whenever he's in the room? How can I tell him all that when I have no idea how he even feels?"_

With all that had shocked him today in this conversation, this left John utterly stunned and barely able to think properly. Had she really said the word love?

"_You just did."_

John winced. Damn Rodney and Teyla. But this was his chance. So taking advantage of the silence that had fallen the two women, he touched his earpiece.

"Elizabeth?"

* * *

Elizabeth inhaled a shaky breath. "John?"

"Hey." His voice was quiet.

"Did…Did you hear all that?"

He hesitated slightly before answering. "Yes."

"Hmm remind me to talk to Rodney later."

She could sense his soft smile. "Will do."

Elizabeth let out a breath. "John…"

"Meet me out on the southern balcony in a few." He didn't wait for her to answer, just signed off. She nodded to herself, feeling nervous. What would he say? That he didn't feel the same? That she was right saying they couldn't be together? Or maybe he did want this?

Biting her lip, she stood up from her chair. "I will see you later Teyla. I'll come find you for dinner. And I do expect this conversation I'm about to have to be heard by myself and Colonel Sheppard _only._"

Teyla nodded. "I will go find Rodney as soon as you leave."

Elizabeth nodded and headed out, but in the doorway paused. "Thank you Teyla."

The women shared a smile and Elizabeth was gone.

* * *

As it turned out, John wouldn't say anything. As soon as she stepped out into the ocean air, lips came down on hers in a sweet kiss. They stayed like that for quite a while.


End file.
